


On Top of the World

by reylatek



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, Kayfabe Compliant, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Minor Injuries, Pillow Talk, Spit As Lube, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylatek/pseuds/reylatek
Summary: After becoming IWA World Champion, Jake gains new self-confidence and surprises his partner.
Relationships: Sami Callihan | Solomon Crowe/Jake Crist
Kudos: 1





	On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after IWA Mid-South "King of the Deathmatches". (July 31 and August 1, 2020)

It was almost midnight when Jake returned home. Sami was waiting for him and greeted him with a kiss as soon as he entered the house. "Hey, how are you?" he asked while he took a closer look at the big cut on Jake's forehead. He had lost a lot of blood in his match, but the wound seemed to heal well. "Hungry?"

"I'm fine. We already had pizza."

_We -_ Sami was glad that JT Davidson was Jake's manager again. He had always been like a father to them. It wasn't like Jake needed a babysitter, but it was good that he wasn't alone on the road and that someone had his back when he was in the ring. After all, JT was the best manager Sami knew.

He cupped Jake's face and gave him another kiss. "I'm so proud of you. You've worked so hard. You've lost so much weight. And now you're a champion again!"

Jake smiled as he took the red IWA World Championship from his bag and draped it over his shoulder. "This baby looks great, doesn't it?"

"It's beautiful. And you know what that means..." Sami said with a grin. "Belt sex!"

"Oh, no, no, no." Jake shook his head. "You're not touching my baby."

"Come on, I let you do more than just _touch_ my belt when I became Impact World Champion."

Something stirred in Jake's pants when he thought about that night. He remembered beer and good sex, really good sex. Unconsciously, he licked his lips before he said, "That's why they made you a new belt before Hard To Kill."

"We didn't tell anyone about it."

"Oh, they know you. You're not exactly _clean_ in the ring either."

Sami grinned. "Hey, you came on it too."

"You've corrupted me..." Jake joked and felt his dick twitch again.

"But you know what?" Sami raised his hands in a conciliatory gesture. "I understand if you're too tired today. We can do it tomorrow."

Jake smirked. "I'm not _that_ tired." He should have been exhausted after the last two days, but the adrenaline pumping through his veins kept him wide awake. "Just let me take a quick shower, and then I'll see you in the bedroom." As he headed to the bathroom, he patted the belt on his shoulder. "But you're not touching this."

"Are you serious?" Sami faked a pout, although he knew how lucky he was. Recently, he hadn't accomplished much in Impact, but at least he won at life. With a smile on his face, he went to the bedroom and started to undress.

A few minutes later, Jake entered the room wearing a white bathrobe. By now, Sami was sitting on the bed, only dressed in boxer shorts. "Where's the belt?" he asked, trying not to sound too desperate.

Jake shook his head again. "Listen, since I'm the only champion here, how about I call the shots for a change."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Sami blinked. He was so used to Jake being submissive that he was caught off guard by his new attitude. "But-"

"No buts. You still owe me after hitting me in the head with a steel pipe."

"Really? I thought I made up for it? I've done so much for you since then."

Jake paused and let his thumb glide over the black engagement ring on his finger. It was true. A lot of things had happened in the past few months. After Sami had betrayed him and left oVe at Rebellion, he had soon realized his mistake. He had thought that he didn't need anyone's help, but the truth was that he couldn't live without Jake. So he had apologized and proposed to him, and now they lived together in Sami's house.

Jake smiled and opened his bathrobe. He was completely nude, except for the IWA Championship around his waist. Sami's eyes lit up, and he sat up straight. Jake's dick was already hard and pressing against the cool metal. However, as he came closer to the bed, he took off the belt and placed it on a chair.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sami's shoulders dropped in disappointment.

"Shut up." The tone of Jake's voice wasn't sharp but determined. "I told you I decide what we do tonight." He dropped the bathrobe to the floor before he climbed onto the bed. Then he crawled closer to the other man and sat up on his knees, stretching his upper body.

Sami's anger vanished immediately as he stared at Jake in all his glory. He couldn't wait to touch him and let his fingers explore every inch of the man who belonged to him and only him. When he leaned forward, though, Jake pushed him back and looked down. It didn't take long for Sami to understand what he wanted. Quickly, he shoved his thumbs under the waistband of his boxer shorts, but Jake stopped him. "Let me do it."

The corners of Sami's mouth moved up. He placed his hands on the bed and lifted his hips to let Jake take off his boxers. After Jake had thrown them off the bed, he turned back to the other man. Sami used the opportunity to lock lips with him, and to his relief Jake didn't break the kiss. Instead, they both enjoyed it for a while, sucking on each other's lips and playing with each other's tongues. Their hands wandered over tattooed and scarred skin like they had done so many times before.

What hadn't happened before was that Jake slowly pushed his partner backward until Sami was sitting with his back against the headboard. Jake straddled his legs, leaned back and smirked briefly before he grabbed Sami's wrists and pressed them with his left hand against the wall above his head.

It surprised Sami so much that he didn't resist. He wasn't sure if he liked Jake's new behavior, but he was curious enough to wait and see what he would do next. It usually made him uncomfortable to be dominated. It was different with Jake, though. There was no one he trusted more, and he knew he could end the situation with one word at any time.

Jake raised his right hand and trailed his finger over Sami's lips until they parted. Then he shoved his index and middle finger into Sami's mouth. His partner sucked and licked on them and coated them with his saliva. "That's good, my kitty cat," Jake cooed.

It was almost too much for Sami. He secretly loved that pet name, but he would never admit that, and he would never let anyone else treat him like that. His eyebrows furrowed in discontent. Before he was able to say anything, though, Jake reached back and slipped his wet finger into his ass. His eyes closed, and he leaned forward and moaned into Sami's ear as he opened himself up.

Sami barely noticed how his arms began to hurt. His hard cock twitched, and he wished he could touch it. Jake's grip on his wrists wasn't firm anymore, and Sami could have easily freed himself. But he decided not to interrupt the fun.

Jake groaned again as he began to fuck himself with two fingers. "Mmm, Sami, I'm so ready for you."

A bead of precum pooled at the tip of Sami's throbbing cock. He swallowed hard, and a word that he usually didn't use slipped out of his mouth. "Please..."

Jake stopped and opened his eyes. He leaned back and looked at the other man. Sami averted his gaze. He felt his face flushing. _Fuck._ Jake smirked so cheekily that Sami would have punched him in the face if he didn't love him so much. "Do you want me?" the blond asked.

Sami nodded.

"Say it."

"I want you. I want to fuck you right now."

"Good." With a smile, Jake pulled back his hands and reached out his right one, palm facing up. Sami understood what he wanted from him. Still rubbing his aching wrists, he spat into Jake's hand, and Jake wrapped it around Sami's dick, making him gasp. He pumped his slick fist up and down Sami's shaft a few times as his partner eagerly fucked into it, relishing the touch and shuddering when Jake rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, mixing Sami's saliva with his precum. Jake smirked again and let go of him. Then he crawled forward until his knees hit the headboard, and his chest was close enough to Sami's face for him to lick it. Just for a second, Sami closed his eyes and inhaled his seductive scent.

The blond reached back to grab Sami's dick and slowly sank down on it. When the thick head entered his ass, he let out a moan and paused for a moment. "Aah, you're so big..."

"I know," Sami said with a grin, and for the first time tonight, he felt like he was regaining control. He placed his hands on Jake's waist and kissed his neck.

It didn't take long, though. Then Jake leaned back, put his hands on Sami's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Don't move."

It wasn't a request. It was an order, and Sami didn't even think about moving anymore when Jake continued to sink down on him, deeper and deeper. His eyes fluttered shut, and his lips parted as his breath quickened. Sami was sure he had never seen anything more beautiful.

"You feel so good inside me," Jake moaned as he was sitting on Sami's thighs now, his dick buried in his ass.

Sami's hand wandered to the back of Jake's head and pulled him closer for a kiss. His lips were as hot as the rest of his body. Sami couldn't help bucking his hips just a bit, and his partner made a delicious noise as his dick pushed even deeper into him.

Using his leg muscles, Jake began to bounce up and down. He shifted a bit until he felt Sami's cock rub against his prostate. Then he rode him faster and faster. His knees pressed against the sides of Sami's ass. Caught up in ecstasy, he didn't even notice how tired his legs were. Sami's hands seemed to touch him everywhere. His own dick rubbed against the other man's stomach.

All of Sami's doubts vanished. Yes, he liked this new attitude of his partner. He loved it! It wasn't like sex with Jake had been bad or boring before. They had always had a lot of fun together. But he had never thought that he would enjoy it so much when Jake treated him like that and used him however he wanted. It was different and new, and Sami was so overwhelmed that his hands seemed to move on their own.

He didn't _think_ about where or how to touch Jake or what to say. He just did it. His fingers trailed over Jake's body, his arms, his back, his thighs. He watched how the other man's muscles twitched under his touch. His hips pushed up and down in the same rhythm as Jake rode him. It felt as if they were melting into each other and became one hot, sweaty, groaning unit.

Sami wrapped his hand around Jake's dick and pumped it as a tingling sensation spread in his stomach. "Oh fuck, Jay. I'm so close. So close. Fuck..."

Jake grabbed his chin and raised it, and when Sami saw the look in his blue eyes, pleasure shot through his pulsating cock.

His hot cream was pumped up Jake's ass as the blond put his hand on Sami's to make him jerk him off even harder and faster until he came with a loud moan, and his huge load of cum splashed over Sami's chest and trickled down his quivering body.

They both paused for a moment and caught their breath. "I like the feeling of your soft dick inside me," Jake said. He cupped Sami's face and kissed him deeply.

As he pulled away, Sami smiled at him. "I like the feeling of you sitting on my lap."

Jake's eyes closed, and it was like the exhaustion of the entire weekend fell over him. "I'm tired," he mumbled. "I don't want to take another shower." He slid off his partner and dropped on his back.

"Then don't. We'll just change the sheets tomorrow. It's okay." Sami grabbed a box of tissues from the nightstand and quickly cleaned himself up before he threw everything on the floor. Then he lay down next to him and pulled the blanket over them.

"I'm disgusting," Jake joked.

"Hey, you're talking to Sami Callihan."

They chuckled and snuggled up to each other. Sami placed a gentle kiss on the scar on Jake's forehead and combed his fingers through his blond strands. "I envy you for your hair. Long or short, it's always perfect, so soft and fluffy."

Jake leaned back to look at him. "I'm actually thinking about dying it black."

"Really?" Sami's eyes widened.

"Not entirely black, maybe just half of it. I think it'll fit my new style."

Sami pouted his lips as he tried to imagine what it would look like. "Okay, do it. You've made me curious."

Jake smiled, relieved. "Thanks. I'm glad you like the idea."

"So when are you coming back to Impact?"

"When they ask me to."

"They won't. They still hate us for everything we did with oVe. I mean, I can't blame them. We did a lot of shit." Sami laughed. "We drove Eddie crazy and stalked his wife. I piledrove Melissa in front of Cage. And I even attacked Callis. We constantly took over the show. We can probably be glad that they didn't fire us."

"If they don't book me for a match, I'm as good as fired." Jake sighed and snuggled back up to the other man.

Sami wrapped his arms around him. "You should just come out next time Eddie does his open challenge."

"You think so? Well, I could be a double World Champion, IWA and Impact."

With a grin, Sami nodded. "Yeah, then we can both wear a belt during sex!"

Jake rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling. "No, we won't," he said. _Maybe,_ he thought.


End file.
